


Don't Mind the Trouble

by heyojericho



Series: Stan the Water Man ask prompts [3]
Category: GTA roleplay, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyojericho/pseuds/heyojericho
Summary: What about some Jimmy and Stan in trouble (for whatever reason)? And Stan accidentally getting them into more trouble, but Jimmy actually doesn’t mind because he likes to spend time with him? :D - tumblr ask prompt





	Don't Mind the Trouble

Stan watched as Jimmy nervously clutched the steering wheel. This had to be about the seventh time they’ve been pulled over that week. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration but it surely felt like it. 

A police officer he didn’t know walked up to Jimmy’s door and rapped his knuckles on the glass. After a second, he rolled it down.

“Hello, boys, ready to get arrested?”

“Wait a fucking second,” Jimmy peered over the top of his shades and squinted at the person above him. “Ryan, man, is that you?!”

The officer took off his shades and grinned at them. “Ya bet! Do ya dig the cop car and uniform? Don’t tell anyone but,” he leaned in and stage-whispered, “I kinda stole em.”

“How did you do that?” Stan asked from his seat.

Ryan shrugged. “A magician never tell secrets or something like that. So, Jim-Jim, tell me. Who’s your friend here?”

Jimmy briefly turned to glance at him. “Oh, this is my buddy Sta-” He froze suddenly when he heard the tell-tale sound of a gun’s safety clicking off.

“Sta? Stan? Imma call you Sta-Sta, alrighty? I need you and Jim-Jim to get out of the car real nice and slow, okay?” 

“Ryan, what in the actual fuck?” Jimmy cursed as the pair obeyed his commands.

Ryan ushered them both into the back of his stolen police vehicle and started to drive before flashing them a reassuring smile and answering. “Don’t worry, boys. Ya see, I did all this to look good for one miss Alicia. Did you see her back there? Red-head with the braid?”

“No.”

“That’s fine. See, she didn’t believe that I was actually a police officer and that’s probably because I ain’t. So I decided I needed to prove it an the easiest way is to make an arrest probably. Then I saw ya, Jim-Jim! You and your friend! And I figured you wouldn’t mind helping a dear ol friend like me out,” Ryan took a pause from his rambling to start to drive up the side of a mountain. “Okay, Imma just let you two fellas out here alright?”

“Alright,” Jimmy agreed, sounding incredibly tired.

“And don’t tell nobody about this, right?”

“Of course.”

“I mean, we do know lots of actual police officers and we’re friends with some….” Seeing Jimmy’s pointed look, Stan backtracked. “But we wouldn’t tell on you, no sir!”

“Yeah, yeah, we wouldn’t snitch!” Jimmy added quickly.

Ryan parked and sighed. “Man, I thought you guys were cool.”

“We are! We’re cool!”

“Cool as cucumbers!”

“Stan, what the fuck does tha-”

Ryan got out of the vehicle and aimed the gun at them again. “Out.”

Quietly the two got out and didn’t say a word as they were forced to sit on the dirt together back to back. Ryan then handcuffed both of their wrists to the other’s and left. 

Jimmy could literally feel Stan trembling in rage and sighed before smiling slightly. He had to meet up with some people he didn’t feel like talking to and now he didn’t have to. He got to hang out with someone he cared about and talk to them. Looking on the bright side, he supposed. Awkwardly maneuvering himself, Jimmy gripped on of Stan’s palms in his own.

“Hey, Stan? So, tell me. How’s your week going? Anything cool happen?”


End file.
